Coming here, gave me meaning again Part 1
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Comment Ianto et Jack se sont ré-apprivoisés après Cyberwoman, série de scènes coupées. Démarre avant la saison 1. Une relecture de tous les épisodes en filigrane. Le plus souvent, une histoire par chapitre.
1. Prologue Death is not the End

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

* * *

**Prologue - Death is not the End**

[Après l'épisode Cyberwoman]

Ianto venait de quitter le Hub, Jack l'ayant mis dehors sans ménagements alors qu'il était à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de Lisa … il lui ayant demandé aussi rudement de revenir travailler le lendemain. Il quittait le Hub anéanti par les événements de la journée, cette journée qu'il avait planifiée depuis plusieurs semaines … qu'ils avaient planifiée ensemble. Il avait sauvé Lisa de la bataille de Canary Wharf pour la perdre aujourd'hui à Torchwood 3. Il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser.

Il errait dans les rues de Cardiff totalement perdu dans son désespoir … sans voir personne, déconnecté de la réalité, du moment présent … les images de la mort de Lisa passaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Ses pas l'avaient finalement conduit à son appartement. Passé la porte, il s'effondra dans un coin de son salon et se mit à pleurer … il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait à nouveau après Canary Wharf. Il ressentait une douleur vive dans le cœur, comme s'il y avait la lame d'un couteau …

Il resta longtemps prostré à pleurer, il pleurait enfin Lisa. Il aurait du entamer ce deuil des semaines auparavant, mais cela il ne le réaliserait que plus tard avec l'aide de Jack.

Il pensait à Lisa, à leur vie d'avant … tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver malgré tous ses efforts. **Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans** …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Torchwood 1

**Chapitre 1 : Torchwood 1**

L'année de ses 18 ans fut celle de sa majorité puis celle de la mort brutale de son père, laissant Ianto libre mais avec des remords et des regrets. Cette nouvelle liberté il l'a prit sans attendre : il quitta presque immédiatement Cardiff pour Londres. Il aurait pu vivre avec sa sœur, s'inscrire à l'université de Cardiff … mais il avait décidé de partir, de couper le lien familial, de se débrouiller par lui-même … quitte à blesser sa famille et en particulier sa sœur.

Il s'inscrivit à l'Université en Sciences, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Une tradition changea le cours de sa vie. Chaque année les étudiants des années supérieures envahissaient un cours des premières années sans prévenir. Le professeur cédait alors sa place et les réjouissances pouvaient commencer. Un bizutage soft, gai et drôle. C'était également à cette occasion que les tuteurs choisissaient leur tutoré. Lisa Hallet choisit Ianto … non sans difficulté car plusieurs autres filles et garçons l'avaient déjà repéré sur le campus. Ses yeux bleus, légèrement tristes en avaient fait craquer plus d'un …

Lisa était une étudiante épanouie, belle, brillante … les adjectifs ne manquaient pas. Ianto n'en revenait pas qu'elle l'ait choisit ... Comme Ianto, elle étudiait la biologie, la chimie et l'informatique. Prenant son rôle de tuteur très au sérieux elle passa beaucoup de temps à étudier avec Ianto … pour leur plus grand plaisir à tout les deux. Très vite, Ianto se rendit compte qu'il tombait amoureux … et que c'était réciproque. Il était enfin heureux, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux …

Il quitta sa chambre sur le campus pour aménager dans l'appartement de Lisa. Ils se complétaient bien, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre : Ianto organisait tout, il était très bon à ça et Lisa apportait sa gaîté et son imprévisibilité. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis, le cercle des amis de Lisa, tous de brillants étudiants plus âgés que Ianto. Il s'y était parfaitement intégré même s'il avait un caractère plutôt solitaire et indépendant. Lisa respectait ça et le laissait parfois seul, elle n'avait jamais essayé de le changer.

Trois années étaient passées quand Lisa obtint une bourse pour effectuer sa thèse. Peu après des vacances passées en Bretagne, et alors qu'ils allaient reprendre l'université, deux hommes se présentèrent à leur appartement. Ils dirent appartenir à un grand laboratoire privé subventionné par l'état et proposèrent un poste à Lisa. Ils lui firent miroiter un matériel à la pointe de la technologie, un salaire plus qu'intéressant et les sujets d'études dont elle n'osait même pas rêver … Il lui fallait se soumettre à des tests d'entrée et signer un contrat de confidentialité et d'exclusivité.

Lisa comme à son habitude fut emballée et crut très naïvement tout ce que ces deux inconnus lui disaient. Ianto était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'au moins elle demande un temps de réflexion, elle était prête à se laisser tenter. Il demanda à lui parler en privé.

« Lisa, réfléchis, tout ça sort de nulle part. Pourquoi des tests d'entrée, pourquoi un contrat de confidentialité ? Tu ne devrais pas accepter. Que fais-tu de tes projets à l'université ? »

« Tu es trop soupçonneux Ianto, détends-toi ! Tu as vu le matériel et les sujets de recherche ?!!? Ouah ! Ils sont à la pointe de l'innovation, je ne vais pas laisser passer une opportunité comme celle là. La moindre fuite pourrait compromettre leurs recherches, c'est pour cela qu'ils font signer un contrat. Quand aux tests, ils veulent voir par eux-mêmes ce que je vaux. Ianto, pour l'amour de dieu, ne soit pas si … prudent en tout !»

« Et toi tu t'emballes si vite. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas que tout cela est bizarre. »

Elle ajouta en se collant à lui :

« OK, chef, je serais sur mes gardes ! Tu nous fais ton café magique, s'il te plaît mon amour ? »

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, je capitule … je ne peux rien te refuser … »

La suite prouva à Ianto qu'il avait raison, mais il ne le sut pas tout de suite.

Le laboratoire privé n'était autre que Torchwood Londres et les recherches à la pointe concernaient … les vies extraterrestres ! Ils suivaient ainsi plusieurs étudiants brillants et en fonction de leurs besoins, les recrutaient. La moyenne d'âge était très basse à Torchwood, le taux de mortalité largement au-dessus de la moyenne … le recrutement était un problème majeur.

Lisa passa les tests d'entrée et fut bien sûr brillante. C'est avec une immense surprise qu'elle découvrit la vraie nature des missions de l'institut, et après avoir visité les locaux elle accepta d'y travailler. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle allait de découverte en découverte s'émerveillant des beautés et richesses de cet univers qu'elle croyait froid et vide. Elle était parfois effrayée par les créatures que Torchwood gardait ou les technologies qu'ils utilisaient alors qu'ils en les maîtrisaient pas … son monde sûr et rationnel s'effritait chaque jour un peu plus.

Ianto posait bien sûr des questions sur ce fameux laboratoire, curieux et inquiet. Comme tout service secret et encore plus à Torchwood, il était interdit de parler de quoi que ce soit … Lisa avait commencé à mentir à Ianto prétextant que le laboratoire tenait à un secret absolu sur les sujets de recherche et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller la voir. Chaque mensonge en entraînant un autre, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle doive inventer une histoire pour cacher la nature de ses activités …non seulement Lisa détestait mentir à Ianto mais en plus elle se sentait très frustrée. Elle aurait voulu partager avec lui toutes les expériences qu'elle vivait et les perspectives incroyables que cela ouvrait. Sa vision du monde était en train de changer, elle changeait … Ianto le sentait … elle ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer cette comédie, il ne serait pas dupe longtemps. Elle avait le sentiment que Torchwood s'immisçait entre eux.

Pourtant il lui était impossible de quitter l'institut. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, recevait des compliments pour la qualité de son travail … tout allait pour le mieux dans son travail tandis que son couple allait de plus en plus mal … Elle décida de consulter un psychologue de l'institut afin de lui faire part de son malaise. Après lui avoir expliqué les raisons de sa consultation, il lui répondit très calmement :

« Nous encourageons les relations entre personnels de l'institut. Mettez fin à votre relation et trouvez-vous quelqu'un ici. Il y a, je pense, suffisamment de personnel pour que vous trouviez quelqu'un à votre convenance. Vous êtes de plus très jolie … »

« Quoi ?!? Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais le quitter, je l'aime. »

« Vous êtes si jeune … Bon, que fait-il ? »

« Il est étudiant, les mêmes matières que moi. »

« Est-il aussi brillant ? »

« Il n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi … il est … différent de moi, il me complète assez bien je dirais. »

« Quelles sont ses qualités ? »

« Méthodique, rigoureux, loyal, il a un sens pratique très développé. Quelque soit la situation, il trouve une solution.»

« Est-il stable psychologiquement ? »

« Oh oui. Il a vécu des moments difficiles et n'en garde aucunes séquelles. Je n'y aie pas pensé de prime abord, mais c'est assez remarquable. Je pense qu'il est résilient. »

« C'est un profil intéressant. Serais-ce une solution acceptable que nous lui proposions un emploi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, cela mettrait fin à ses études. »

« Il étudiera ici, il apprendra plus avec nous, avec vous. »

« Oui … d'accord. Le convaincre ne sera pas facile … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bien, le problème est résolu, parlons un peu de vous … »

C'est ainsi que Ianto fut recruté à Torchwood 1 alors qu'il n'avait que vingt et un ans. Probablement une des plus jeunes recrues de l'institut. Les tests psychologiques étant excellents il fut admis comme jeune chercheur. Lisa pu enfin partager toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines. Il fut tour à tour stupéfié et effrayé par ce qui était gardé dans la tour …


	3. Chapitre 2 : Canary Wharf, TW London

**Chapitre 2 : Canary Wharf, Torchwood London**

Dans le mille-feuille hiérarchique de Torchwood Londres, Rupert Howarth était le chef direct de Ianto. C'était un homme expérimenté et compétent, qui le prit sous son aile pour le former et l'aider à travailler dans le monde si particulier de Torchwood. Un monde huppé qui se croyait au-dessus des lois ... Epaulé par Lisa et Rupert, Ianto s'intégra à son équipe et s'adapta parfaitement à l'institut. Il se mit à porter des costumes pour travailler, c'était la norme à Torchwood.

Contrairement à Lisa il arrivait à avoir un certain détachement dans son travail, ce que ne manqua de remarquer Rupert. Même si l'institut avait la faculté de s'immiscer dans la vie de ses employés, Ianto savait garder les pieds sur terre et à Torchwood, plus que nulle part ailleurs, c'était un exploit !

Tandis que Lisa était absorbée dans ses tests ou dissections, Ianto était plus souvent plongé dans les archives informatiques ou papier de l'institut. Les documents les plus sensibles restaient des documents papiers et requéraient une autorisation spéciale pour les lire. Quelques mois après l'arrivée de Ianto, Rupert avait demandé et obtenu cette autorisation. Ianto avait gagné sa confiance, tous les rapports de Ruppert étaient élogieux sur son travail et son influence bénéfique sur l'équipe. Sa gestion du stress était excellente, il avait un bon état d'esprit et remplissait parfaitement ses missions.

Rupert gardait pour lui certains aspects de la personnalité de Ianto. Par exemple il avait noté une dépendance affective très forte pour Lisa, certes naturelle mais accrue par la coupure avec sa famille et la mort de son père. Il avait également un œil critique et souvent incisif à l'égard de la direction de Torchwood et des choix qui étaient faits. Mais cela n'inquiétait absolument pas Rupert car Ianto était loyal et suivait ses ordres.

Les mois semblaient des années à Ianto tant la vie était intense. Quand il s'agissait de partir sur le terrain, Lisa était toujours volontaire au grand désespoir de Ianto … qui lui aussi était systématiquement volontaire par la force des choses. Il avait renoncé à essayer de la raisonner mais ainsi se disait-il, il pourrait veiller sur elle en cas de danger … bien que ce soit souvent le contraire qui se produisit !

Les excursions sur le terrain étaient généralement sans risque pour ces jeunes recrues, néanmoins, ils furent attaqués à plusieurs reprises. Lisa sauva même la vie de Ianto pendant une attaque de morts vivants ... un comble !

Lors d'un retour de mission, Rupert lui demanda :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc, être dans le feu de l'action. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à venir ? Tu pourrais nous être utile à la base. »

« Je ne veux pas que Lisa y aille sans moi et puis j'aime l'action, l'excitation qu'il y a dans ces moments. J'apprendrai. »

« Oh, ça Ianto j'en suis sûr. Mais après combien de contusions et fractures, c'est la question que je me pose » lui dit Rupert en riant.

Ianto ne répondit pas, il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

Deux années passèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'attaque des cybermen, des Daleks et la bataille finale. Ianto fut séparé de Lisa, ils se battirent pour leur vie, pour sauver la terre. Ils furent peu nombreux à survivre, Ianto fut de ceux-là. Il chercha Lisa dans les dédales de la tour de Canary Wharf alors qu'il aurait du partir comme on lui avait ordonné. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il y avait des morts partout, certains étages étaient en feu … Ianto se dit que l'enfer ne devait pas être si différent.

Il la trouva finalement dans un laboratoire … en cours de transformation en cybermen … mais la transformation n'était pas complète. Lisa l'implora de la sauver, elle avait gardé ses sentiments, elle n'était pas une machine, il devait la protéger. Il lui devait …

Ianto la crut et profita de la panique générale pour la traîner en dehors du bâtiment. Il la ramena à leur appartement, mais elle respirait faiblement. Elle lui donna des instructions pour qu'il retourne chercher les éléments essentiels pour monter une station de conversion. Ce que fit Ianto trop heureux de la retrouver vivante …

Seulement quelques heures après la victoire la cellule de Londres fut fermée, tous les employés encore en vie licenciés, mais avec un compte en banque largement crédité. Le gouvernement achetait leur silence.

Ianto connaissait l'existence de Torchwood 3 et de leur leader, le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il avait lu plusieurs dossiers à leur sujet dans les archives. Le dossier du Capitaine était particulièrement fourni, ils le soupçonnaient d'être en relation avec LE Docteur, il avait donc eu un traitement de faveur. Ianto se dit qu'il pourrait utiliser les informations qu'il avait acquises au fil de ses lectures pour se faire engager dans l'équipe du Capitaine et ainsi sauver Lisa.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Back to Cardiff

**Chapitre 3 : Back to Cardiff**

Retour à Cardiff … la ville que Ianto avait quittée pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Le retour n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé …

Il chercha un appartement prés de la baie où se trouvait le quartier général de la dernière unité Torchwood en activité. La chance lui sourit : il trouva rapidement un appartement où il installa Lisa du mieux qu'il put. Elle était faible et ne cessait de le supplier … Ianto ne pouvait rien faire de plus, seul un médecin spécialiste en cybernétique avait les connaissances pour inverser le processus. C'était le seul espoir qui leur restait. Il en existait seulement quelques uns dans le monde, un accès au réseau de Torchwwod lui permettrait de les localiser. D'une façon ou d'une autre il devait se faire engager par le Capitaine et vite car il avait bidouillé l'électricité de l'immeuble pour avoir plus d'énergie pour la station de conversion. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer trop longtemps, quelqu'un allait s'en apercevoir …

Se faire embaucher ne serait pas facile, il savait d'expérience que les relations entre les deux cellules avaient été difficiles. Il avait élaboré un plan, même s'il espérait que son expérience à Torchwood Londres suffirait à convaincre le Capitaine.

Comme les dossiers l'indiquaient, l'équipe autour de Jack Harkness était extrêmement réduite. Seulement 3 personnes, rien à voir avec Torchwood Londres … Il démarra une surveillance discrète mais soutenue de l'équipe, plus particulièrement du Capitaine. Il voulait vérifier le portrait psychologique qu'avaient dressé ses collègues londoniens. Portrait pas très flatteur d'ailleurs ...

Un soir, alors qu'il le surveillait toujours une occasion se présenta. Il se débattait seul avec un weevil particulièrement hargneux. Ianto aida le Capitaine à le maîtriser.

Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones venaient de faire connaissance.

De retour chez lui, Ianto pensait au Capitaine tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa tempe. Il avait à peu près sa taille, il était vraiment charismatique. Ça les dossiers ne l'indiquant pas … même s'il avait vu des photos du Capitaine et qu'il l'avait trouvé plutôt pas mal. Il portait un manteau qui semblait dater de la seconde guerre mondiale … il l'avait flatté à ce propos. Mais ce qui titillait son esprit c'était la blessure du weevil. Il l'avait vu planter ses crocs dans le cou du Capitaine. Il saignait et puis … plus rien, du sang sur sa chemise mais plus de blessure, comme si elle s'était refermée … probablement des particules que devait transporter le Capitaine pour se soigner. Il en avait déjà vu à Torchwood. Ou une autre technologie … il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour chasser le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il alla se coucher, seul dans le silence de son appartement il se mit à douter … il doutait d'y arriver … mais il se devait de tout tenter, il le devait à Lisa, elle s'était battue courageusement et avait fini le corps mutilé … l'injustice lui tordait le ventre. Il voulait la retrouver comme elle était avant … il lui avait promis et tenait toujours ses promesses. Il ferait ce qui était nécessaire, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le lendemain matin, il embrassa Lisa, prépara un café et partit à la baie à la rencontre du Capitaine.

Jack Harkness ne se laissait pas facilement convaincre … il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour lui dans son équipe. Mais Ianto était persévérant, il avait plusieurs idées. Il décida d'utiliser un rapport récent qui devait être transmis au Capitaine avant que les cybermen n'attaquent. Il se rendit aux coordonnées indiquées et qu'il avait machinalement mémorisées. Une habitude que lui avait donnée son mentor pour entraîner sa mémoire. Il découvrit un ptérodactyle piégé dans un entrepôt désaffecté. C'était sa porte d'entrée, il n'avait plus qu'à attirer le Capitaine jusque là. Un jeu d'enfant. Un artefac alien et toute l'équipe serait sur le pied de guerre. Il prépara autant que possible cette mission, comme n'importe quelle mission Torchwood.

Le ptérodactyle et Ianto convainquirent le Capitaine, ils étaient tous deux officiellement engagés. Factotum de Torchwood … pas passionnant mais cela lui laisserait du temps libre pour s'occuper de Lisa.

Il aurait du se sentir soulagé, au lieu de ça il était bouleversé … il s'était senti attiré par le Capitaine … si vite, par un homme ? Même avec Lisa il n'avait pas ressenti cela … il ne comprenait pas. Les occasions n'avaient pourtant pas manqué à Torchwood Londres où il avait travaillé avec des hommes et des femmes brillants et attirants … mais avec lui c'était différent. Il le connaissait si peu … et pourtant, il avait adoré l'entendre crier son nom alors que le ptérodactyle lui en faisait baver … quand il l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute, il avait senti son corps sous le sien, son souffle, son odeur … ses lèvres étaient si proches … il s'était relevé avant de céder à cette pulsion, alors que son corps était traversé par une vague de désir qu'il avait sentie partagée par le Capitaine …

Il s'était immédiatement senti coupable, il avait l'impression de trahir Lisa … si le Capitaine avait vu son visage alors qu'il quittait l'entrepôt, il aurait vu qu'il souffrait.

La dernière phrase du Capitaine lui avait fait comprendre le petit jeu qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux :

« Like the suit, by the way. »

Il pourrait utiliser cette attirance réciproque pour tromper la confiance du Capitaine et le manipuler. « Je deviens machiavélique … ce ne sera ni facile, ni anodin » se dit-il.

Un jeu dangereux dont il faudrait assumer les conséquences.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Torchwood 3

**Chapitre 4 : Torchwood 3**

Plutôt stressé, Ianto se présenta le lendemain à l'entrée du quartier général de Torchwood. Il fut accueilli par le sourire carnassier du Capitaine qui l'amena au pied de la Water Tower, en face du Wales Millennium Centre. De façon inattendue, la dalle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se mit à descendre, la place était noire de monde, Ianto les regardait effaré.

« Cet espèce … d'ascenseur ? »

« On peut l'appeler comme ça. »

« … est invisible ? »

Jack acquiesça.

Ce que découvrit Ianto dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les dossiers. Le ptérodactyle volait dans les hauteurs de la base souterraine, au dessus d'une immense pièce centrale faiblement éclairée … quel contraste avec les locaux blancs et modernes de Londres ! La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Ianto, le Capitaine était ravi.

Arrivés en bas, Ianto trouva l'ambiance un peu glauque mais ça ne lui déplut pas, bien au contraire. C'était un mélange de modernité et d'ancien … une base à l'image de son leader.

Jack lui présenta son équipe.

« Suzie Costello second en chef, Toshiko Sato experte en informatique, Dr Owen Harper notre médecin. »

Chacun d'eux lui fit un signe sans quitter pour autant son poste.

« Avant toute chose, une visite guidée s'impose. »

Jack l'entraîna vers les sous-sols, un vrai dédale de couloirs et pièces. Il allait vite, il lui montra les cellules dont une contenait le weevil qu'ils avaient maîtrisé ensemble, le stand de tir, la morgue, les douches, la salle des archives ... Ianto se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un plan pour se repérer et explorer les accès fermés et tout ce que le Capitaine ne lui montrait pas. La visite continua avec les salles de réunion, d'interrogatoire et la salle d'autopsie où Owen officiait.

Pour finir, il lui montra une machine à expresso flambant neuve …

Ianto avait de nombreuses questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, mais il savait qu'il devait être patient avant d'en savoir plus.

« Allons dans mon bureau » lui dit Jack.

Il ferma la porte, Ianto sentit le regard de l'équipe dans son dos.

« Notre couverture est essentielle, on n'a pas besoin que l'on s'intéresse à nous. Je te propose de t'occuper du bureau de l'office de tourisme, de faire disparaître les preuves derrière nous, et de t'occuper de l'intendance. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est ce que nous avions convenu » répondit Ianto, il hésita puis ajouta « mais je vaux plus que ça. »

« Peut être mais ici ce n'est pas Torchwood Londres. On partage le même nom mais c'est tout. Tu devras faire tes preuves. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Ianto acquiesça, négocier était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas.

« Oh, j'allais oublier, réitérer l'exploit de l'autre jour fait aussi partie de tes fonctions. »

« Quel exploit ? » demanda Ianto légèrement inquiet …

« Ton café ! » lui dit Jack en souriant, il ajouta « à quoi d'autre est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Rien » répondit un peu vite Ianto.

Jack se dit qu'il était vraiment sexy, l'air légèrement embarrassé et en costume … il n'avait pas fini d'essayer de le gêner pour son plaisir personnel. Torchwood Londres n'avait finalement pas que des défauts.

« J'étais en train de penser à l'unité de Londres » dit-il son sourire en coin s'effaçant, « nous ne procédons pas comme eux comme tu le constateras vite. Observe et suis mes ordres, compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et ici on ne joue pas avec la faille. On n'y touche pas, on gère ce qu'il en sort et c'est tout. C'est primordial, ok ? »

« J'ai vu ce que ça a donné avec la faille de Londres … » dit Ianto en se remémorant les cybermen et les Daleks sortis de cette fichue faille.

Jack repensait lui aussi à la bataille et à tous les morts … mais c'était surtout à une personne à laquelle il pensait tout particulièrement. Rose … elle était sur la liste des victimes. Elle lui manquait, tout comme le Docteur.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, Jack rompit le silence en lui lançant :

« Allez, au boulot ! »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Jigsaw Falling Into Place

**Chapitre 5 : Jigsaw Falling Into Place**

Pendant quelques jours, Jack laissa Ianto observer le fonctionnement de l'équipe et se balader dans le Hub. Il en profita pour s'atteler à la machine à café après avoir acheté du café mais aussi de nouvelles tasses. L'état des précédentes semblait irrécupérable … Sa première tournée lui valut les compliments de Suzie et Tosh, Owen ne dit rien. Jack but son café lentement avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Grand amateur, il se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions et embauché le jeune gallois.

Le groupe vivait en vase clos, ils mangeaient ensemble, sortaient ensemble et restaient tous jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Ianto faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer à l'équipe, même s'il lui semblait que ce n'était pas une équipe comme celle qu'il avait connue. Il n'y avait pas cette solidarité ou complicité entre eux. Le Capitaine semblait souder l'équipe, son autorité était totale et sans discussion.

Alors que Ianto était en train de distribuer les cafés, Jack sortit de son bureau.

« Tosh, je veux que tu donnes à Ianto un accès au réseau et que tu lui montres de les programmes utiles. »

« Utiles à quoi ? Je croyais qu'il était le coffee boy ? »

« Il sera au Hub quand nous serons sur le terrain. Il pourra nous aider si nécessaire. Montres-lui c'est tout » lui dit Jack sur un ton autoritaire.

Ianto se dit qu'il aurait pu en parler avant avec Tosh, le tact ne semblait pas le fort du Capitaine.

« Ok, ok Jack. J'avais démarré autre chose, mais ça peut attendre. »

Ianto prit un siège à côté de Tosh, Jack les laissa travailler.

« Bien, je viens de créer un compte sur le réseau. Ton mot de passe : TW2006 qu'il te faudra changer à ta première connexion et ensuite toutes les semaines. Bon tu as là les principaux programmes dont tu auras besoin. »

Ianto s'approcha des écrans pour parcourir des yeux les différents icônes.

« Certains viennent … »

« … du MI-5 » dit Ianto en la coupant « je les connais, sauf ce groupe. »

« Normal, ce sont les programmes que j'ai crées ou que j'ai récupérés de la CIA, à leur insu bien sûr. Je les fais évoluer à chaque mission, je suis en développement tout le temps. Mais je vais tout te montrer car j'en ai amélioré certains ou changé leur configuration. »

Tosh une fois lancée était intarissable sur son métier. Elle lui détailla tous les outils dont il aurait besoin. Ianto l'interrompait de temps en temps pour lui demander une précision ou lui poser une question. Il avait sorti un cahier sur lequel il prenait quelques notes que lui seul pourrait relire. Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre heures à Tosh pour tout lui expliquer.

« Voilà, tu connais le vital. Ne fais rien sans me demander avant, ok ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Merci Tosh. »

« De rien, tu te débrouilles pas mal » lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Ianto se dit qu'il l'appréciait déjà. Il étira ses muscles crispés et regarda l'heure. Il était tard, Owen et Suzie étaient déjà partis. Tosh lança quelques programmes et ils partirent ensemble du Hub. Le Capitaine restait comme d'habitude au Hub, Ianto se demandait s'il ne dormait pas sur place … cela compliquerait ses plans.

Après quelques jours, Ianto avait prit ses marques. Le Capitaine se mit à passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il lui montra les procédures d'urgence, les alarmes, le matériel alien qu'ils conservaient, toutes les sorties du Hub, etc.

« Est-ce que tu sais utiliser une arme ? »

« Oui, j'ai été formé par un ancien colonel de l'armée de terre, il a commencé par un entrainement quasi militaire. »

Jack se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui venait à l'esprit … avait-il aussi porté l'uniforme militaire ?? Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer … ça devait lui aller très, très bien …

Ianto ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il se dit que le Capitaine n'avait fait que survoler son dossier. Il pensait que ses nouveaux collègues lui poseraient des questions sur sa vie personnelle, sur Torchwood Londres ou sur la bataille de Canary Wharf. Mais personne ne lui demanda rien. L'équipe vivait dans le moment présent et dans l'adrénaline des missions. Même Jack avait l'air de ne rien vouloir savoir sur son précédent job.

Jack lui montra malgré tout le stand de tir et les armes qu'ils utilisaient. Comme souvent, ils furent interrompus par l'alarme de la faille et le départ en trombe de l'équipe. Ianto en profita pour continuer à inspecter le Hub à la recherche d'une cachette pour Lisa. Ce qu'il trouva très facilement dans une aile inutilisée.

Le jour où il emmena Lisa, tout changea. La peur ne le quitta plus vraiment, il craignait qu'ils la découvrent. Il avait l'estomac noué, il devait ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'il avait l'impression de marcher à côté d'un gouffre.

Ianto essayait de faire son boulot aussi consciencieusement que possible tout en gardant ses distances avec le Capitaine. Malgré sa vigilance, dieu sait comment, le Capitaine se retrouvait un peu trop prés de lui ou laissait trainer une main qui effleurait ses fesses …

« Des années d'expérience … » se dit Ianto.

Chacun de ces contacts le faisaient sursauter intérieurement, il laissait faire sans encourager. Le Capitaine semblait y prendre un grand plaisir vu le sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres. Alors que tous les autres l'appelaient Jack, Ianto ne se permettait pas cette familiarité. Il avait l'impression que cela les rapprocherait … alors c'était chef ou bien Capitaine ou monsieur. Il semblait satisfait de son travail, bien qu'il ne dise rien. Mais petit à petit il lui donna les codes pour les coffres-forts sécurisés et certains accès et mots de passes, preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Cette tension sexuelle que Ianto pouvait sentir cessa à l'arrivée de Gwen. Owen aussi changea d'attitude. Il n'arrêta pas ses blagues salaces, mais il cessa de le prendre comme cible. Ianto avait de bons rapports avec Tosh et Suzie, mais Owen le provoquait dés qu'il le pouvait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à laisser trainer les plus abominables restes d'aliens dans la salle d'autopsie ou à le rabaisser dés qu'une occasion se présentait. Ianto ne disait rien mais se vengeait à sa façon. Cela pouvait passer par des décaféinés immondes pendant plusieurs jours ou des erreurs de commandes de repas … ce qui tirait des invariablement de jurons mémorables à Owen pour le plus grand plaisir de l'équipe qui n'était pas dupe.

Ianto qui était déjà très discret devint invisible aux yeux de l'équipe. Leur attitude le décevait, le blessait … ils ne lui étaient d'aucun réconfort. Alors qu'il apprenait quelques mots de japonais pour accueillir le spécialiste en cybernétique, il ne ressentait aucun remord.


	7. Chapitre 6 : A difficult choice

**Chapitre 6 : A difficult choice**

_[Retour à la fin du prologue]_

Ianto se releva, il n'avait plus de larmes ... il alla dans la cuisine chercher des sacs poubelle. Puis méthodiquement il jeta tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Lisa. Ses affaires à elle, ses vêtements, son parfum, leurs photos, un costume qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble …

Il remplit ainsi plusieurs sacs dont il se débarrassa immédiatement.

En remontant dans son appartement, il prit une douche. Il y resta longtemps le front posé sur les carreaux. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

Il repensait aux derniers ordres de Jack lui demandant d'être à son poste le lendemain. A son poste avec Owen, Tosh et Gwen. Il n'était rien pour eux, étaient-ils des collègues ? Non ils ne savaient rien de sa vie et ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé … il n'avait pas fait d'effort non plus, il cachait Lisa, la peur ne le quittait pas … Comme toujours dans les moments de tristesse, il pensa à son père. Il lui aurait dit que c'était sa faute à lui. Toujours à le basculer, à le pousser dans ses retranchements … son père ne supportait pas son caractère. Ianto n'était pas démonstratif mais n'en éprouvait pas moins des sentiments. Sa famille et son père en particulier le lui avaient reproché. Cela avait généré beaucoup de disputes, de fâcheries … ils s'étaient éloignés … puis son père était mort, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se réconcilier.

Et Jack, pourquoi lui proposait-il de revenir ? Il avait trahit sa confiance, il lui avait menti, il l'avait utilisé … et pourtant, alors que la colère se lisait encore dans ses yeux il lui avait demandé de revenir. « Après toutes les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées … pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Le faisait-il revenir pour lui effacer la mémoire ? Allait-il lui faire payer … serait-il puni d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de revenir ? » se demanda Ianto.

Il n'avait que des questions et pas de réponse. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait … Lisa… Jack … Torchwood …

Il sortit de la douche, évita soigneusement le miroir et prit un calmant dans la pharmacie. Il enroula une serviette sur ses hanches et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour sentir l'air frais de la nuit sur son corps encore humide. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il se dit qu'il y avait aussi cette solution … sauter … qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? La vie, sa vie, il y tenait. Sa sœur, ses neveux. Il ferma la fenêtre et s'allongea sur le lit. Demain est un autre jour.

Il se réveilla tard, il n'avait pas entendu le réveil. Il se fit un café et s'habilla décontracté pour aller prendre l'air et surtout prendre une décision. Il n'était pas loin de midi, les rues étaient pleines de monde. Il trouvait cela injuste que personne ne partage sa peine. Sans réfléchir il se balada dans Cardiff. Il pensait pour la première fois aux autres morts de Canary Wharf. Toute son énergie s'était concentrée sur Lisa et maintenant il pensait aux autres. Il pensait à Rupert, à Susan, à Tom … tous ses amis morts là-bas. Et le professeur qu'il avait fait venir que Lisa avait tué, l'employée de la pizzeria … un désastre, son désastre.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis 24 heures, il s'arrêta acheter un sandwich sur le port. De là où il était il pouvait distinguer l'entrée du Hub. Il repensa à ce que lui disait souvent Rupert :

« Experience is the name everyone gives to their mistakes. »*

En particulier lors de ses premiers retours de mission sur le terrain … Ianto sourit en se remémorant ces moments.

Rupert lui avait appris beaucoup, surtout sur lui-même. Il aurait été déçu qu'il abandonne.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand il retourna d'un pas résolu vers son appartement. Il avait pris sa décision. Il retournait au Hub.

* « L'expérience est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs. » Confucius.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Small World

**Chapitre 7 : Small World**

[Episode Small World]

Ianto reprit son travail d'avant, avec beaucoup de difficultés les premiers jours. Il avait du mal à les regarder dans les yeux. Il faisait son possible pour se fondre dans le décor … ce qu'il réussissait plutôt pas mal. Tosh se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de Jack avec Ianto. Il avait été excessif et cruel, guidé par la colère plus que par la raison. Elle avait néanmoins tiré comme les autres sur Lisa parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Même en se raisonnant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de trouver des mots pour le réconforter. Alors qu'il déposait une tasse de café sur son bureau sans dire un mot, elle lui dit doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne :

« Merci Ianto … je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Ianto lui sourit et s'éloigna.

Il repartait au sous-sol, dans les archives. Au lieu de s'occuper de Lisa pendant que l'équipe était en intervention, il s'était plongé dans les archives du Hub. Il y a avait dans les sous-sols au moins 80 ans d'archives qui avaient du être bien classées à une époque, mais cette époque était révolue. Beaucoup de dossiers étaient mélangés ou avaient été détruits. Il ne restait parfois qu'une feuille, ou des preuves sorties de leur dossier d'origine. Bref, un vrai capharnaüm. Ianto se plongea littéralement dans ce travail de classement qui nécessiterait probablement quelques mois de travail. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait tard … dormant la plupart des nuits au Hub, dans la salle des archives directement sur la banquette … pas très confortable mais il s'en fichait. Il s'accrochait à son boulot comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au fil de ses lectures, il en apprenait un peu plus sur Torchwood, sur la faille, sur le Hub … sur Jack.

Jack surveillait tout cela, de loin, sans intervenir. Ianto l'avait attiré dés leur première rencontre. Cela ne rendait ses mensonges que plus cruels. Il lui avait menti sciemment pratiquement dés le départ. Il avait tout planifié et Jack s'était laissé tromper. Mais lui aussi s'était fait manipuler, Lisa avait exploité son amour et sa loyauté. Jack ne supportait pas la désobéissance mais le double jeu de Ianto l'avait fait sortir de ses retranchements, au moins autant que le fait d'avoir caché un cybermen dans le Hub. Quand il y repensait, Ianto ne mesurait vraiment pas le danger auquel il avait exposé le monde.

Mais c'était en partie de sa faute comme n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer Ianto. Il n'avait effectivement pas été très attentif avec lui, ni suffisamment prudent … Peu de personnes avaient survécu à Canary Wharf et il y avait de quoi être traumatisé. Ianto avait non seulement survécu à cette bataille mémorable mais c'était aussi retrouvé avec sa petite amie à moitié convertie. A son arrivée dans l'équipe il avait l'air d'aller bien, Jack n'avait pas pris le temps de le questionner ni d'effectuer des recherches. Ianto était discret, presque invisible … mais le boulot était fait, rien à dire. Néanmoins, tout boss normal se serait posé plus de questions. Il s'en posait maintenant.

Seulement quelques heures après s'être débarrassé du corps de Lisa, alors qu'il venait de le congédier, il avait rattrapé son retard en espérant revoir Ianto. Il avait recherché ses tests d'entrée, les dossiers sur lesquels il avait travaillé, les rapports qu'il avait écrits, ses rapports d'activité et les avis rédigés par sa hiérarchie. Il avait passé la nuit à tout lire. Il s'était particulièrement attardé sur les rapports hiérarchiques d'un certain Rupert Howarth qui semblait être son supérieur direct. Très instructif. Il avait terminé par les rapports médicaux. Il avait noté pas mal de questions sur une feuille qu'il avait glissée dans son calepin.

Chacun à sa manière essayait d'en savoir plus sur l'autre.

Il l'observait maintenant sur la caméra de surveillance avec un regard plein de commisération. Il savait très bien qu'il souffrait … il passait de plus en plus de temps au Hub ces dernières jours. Jack considérait qu'il le faisait pour prouver à nouveau sa loyauté. Dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance instinctivement immédiatement … mais cette intuition, il ne l'avait pas perdue. Ianto lui avait certes caché Lisa mais il pensait, espérait, ne pas s'être trompé sur lui. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les dossiers l'avait conforté. Il n'avait rien changé à ses fonctions et n'avait modifié aucun des mots de passe et accès connus de Ianto. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Jack avait confiance en Ianto. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le laisserait mourir sans essayer de le sauver comme il avait pu le dire. Leur flirt et petits jeux lui manquaient. Jack ne se déparait jamais de son optimisme, Ianto était revenu, il était confiant pour la suite.

Il était tard et comme à son habitude Ianto était au Hub. Il consultait l'ordinateur qui indiquait une activité météorologique inhabituelle. Jack était là bien sûr, il posa sa main sur son épaule … Ianto en fut étonné … Quand il fut parti avec Gwen voir Estelle, il y repensa. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Jack ne le bousculait pas comme il en avait eu peur au départ. Il n'avait rien changé alors qu'entre eux tout avait changé … il lui en était gré. Il descendit aux archives voir ce qu'il trouvait sur Estelle, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce nom.

L'équipe revint au Hub, tous de très mauvaise humeur. Ianto demanda à Tosh de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua rapidement car elle était pressée de partir, tout comme Owen. Gwen resta un peu plus longtemps, dans la salle de réunion. Ianto avait retrouvé le vieux rapport où Estelle était mentionnée. Il avait compris que Torchwood la surveillait depuis longtemps. Une note manuscrite mentionnait « thé à la vanille pour Estelle, 2 sucres. » Ianto avait reconnu l'écriture de Jack et avait préparé un thé à la vanille qu'il s'apprêtait à lui apporter dans son bureau. Il avait fermé sa porte signe qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Ianto frappa.

« Entre, Ianto » lui dit Jack.

Ianto déposa le mug sur la table du Capitaine et s'en retournait vers la porte sans un mot quand Jack lui demanda :

« Ce n'est pas un café ?! »

« Non, c'est un thé à la vanille. J'ai pensé que c'était plus … adéquat ce soir.»

« Tu sais donc que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher aujourd'hui ? » lui dit Jack doucement.

« Oui » il attendit un instant et ajouta « besoin de rien d'autre monsieur ? »

« Non, merci Ianto. »

Ce thé à la vanille lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs … des moments heureux avec Estelle. Il remercia intérieurement Ianto pour cette attention.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Missi dominici

**Chapitre 8 : Missi dominici**

[Après Countricyde et Greeks Bearing Geaft]

Tout était calme au hub quand Jack sortit de son bureau et tomba sur Ianto qui venait de nourrir les weevils et allait s'occuper du ptérodactyle.

« Ianto, où sont-ils tous partis ? »

« Tosh est rentrée, elle n'est pas très en forme en ce moment. Owen et Gwen sont partis ensemble il y a une heure. Est-ce que je commande un repas ? »

« Non, on n'a pas le temps, je viens d'avoir un appel urgent. »

Ianto vérifia sur l'ordinateur l'activité de la faille spatio-temporelle et constata un petit pic d'activité, rien d'inhabituel pour Cardiff.

« Qui est-ce que je rappelle monsieur ? »

« Personne, on devrait y arriver à deux. Si on a besoin de renforts on appellera Gwen ou Owen. On verra sur place. »

Jack repartit chercher son manteau dans son bureau et Ianto attrapa sa veste et son arme.

Jack prit le volant du SUV comme à son habitude.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Ianto.

« Dans un restaurant, très chic d'ailleurs. J'ai eu un appel de la police. Ils m'ont parlé de voix et d'ombres dans la grande salle du restaurant. Les clients ont paniqué et tout le monde a quitté le restaurant en catastrophe. Quoi qu'il y ait là dedans, c'est piégé. »

Ianto vérifia son arme, il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis les cannibales, il espérait ne pas en avoir besoin. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs policiers en faction devant le restaurant. Le directeur de l'établissement était également là, encore tremblant, il réussi à leur expliquer l'agencement des pièces de son restaurant. Il eut la présence d'esprit de leur demander de ne rien abîmer …

Arme au poing, Jack et Ianto pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les arrêta net : la grande salle du restaurant était tout simplement éblouissante. La salle était immense, elle paraissait d'autant plus grande que la hauteur sous plafond atteignait quatre mètres. Le plafond constitué en partie d'une verrière laissait voir les étoiles. L'ambiance était feutrée, chaque table étant très faiblement éclairée par des bougies. Les fauteuils rouges foncés tranchaient aves les tables en bois teinté foncé et le sol en parquet exotique. La couleur des fauteuils faisait écho aux murs peints également en rouge. Quelques appliques, des tableaux et des miroirs richement décorés parfaisaient la décoration. Passé ce moment d'émerveillement, Jack et Ianto commencèrent à chercher ce qui avait tant effrayé les clients. Du regard ils balayèrent la pièce, en essayant de retrouver les éléments indiqués par le restaurateur : le bar à gauche, l'accès à une seconde salle à côté du bar, l'entrée des cuisines au fond, un escalier qui menait à l'étage à droite. Les plats refroidissaient sur les tables, tout semblait désert et silencieux.

« On se sépare, tu prends à gauche. » dit Jack.

A peine Jack venait-il de terminer sa phrase qu'ils entendirent une voix, grave et forte :

«De profundis clamavi. »

« Des profondeurs j'ai crié » traduisit Ianto presque immédiatement.

Jack le regarda visiblement surpris.

« C'est dans la Bible hébraïque …»

A nouveau une voix grave se fit entendre coupant Ianto dans ses explications :

« Missi dominici, Magister dixit, Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis. »

« Les envoyés du seigneur, le maître l'a dit, il n'y a dans le jardin aucun remède à la puissance de la mort. »

Cette fois c'était Jack qui avait traduit. Il n'avait aucun mérite, son séjour dans le Tardis lui permettait de comprendre n'importe quelle langue de l'univers. Le champ de traduction du Tardis s'était durablement immiscé en lui, sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi.

« Ça n'a ni queue ni tête, mais je n'aime pas ça » dit Ianto qui regardait Jack en se demandant s'il parlait couramment le latin. Ils n'avaient pas localisé la provenance des voix, aussi Jack fit signe à Ianto d'avancer.

Tous deux progressaient lentement, en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, inspectant chaque recoin. Ianto passa devant le bar et quitta la pièce principale pour entrer dans une pièce plus petite mais tout aussi belle. Alors qu'il slalomait entre de petites tables, dans une semi-obscurité, venant de nulle part une ombre noire fonça sur lui, il du se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il activa son oreillette :

« Capitaine, je viens d'éviter une ombre. Elle est sortie de la pièce à côté du bar. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue, je suis dans les cuisines. Peux-tu me faire une description plus précise ? »

« J'ai vu passer une toge noire avec une capuche, il ne lui manquait plus que la faux … »

« Pas de panique Ianto, ça n'est certainement pas la mort. »

Ianto se releva et finit d'inspecter la pièce, il était sur ses gardes. Il respirait vite, l'air semblait tout à coup froid autour de lui.

L'ambiance des cuisines tranchait avec celle de la salle principale, la lumière y était vive. Même si la pièce regorgeait de cachettes, Jack ne pensait pas y trouver une des ces ombres. Il fit donc demi-tour et se retrouva à nouveau dans la grande salle. Ianto n'était pas loin, il lui tournait le dos et semblé figé. Jack suivit le regard de Ianto et vit cette fameuse ombre. Il se figea à son tour quand son instinct lui commanda de se tourner vers l'escalier et qu'il en vit plusieurs surgir. Elles venaient de l'étage.

Il ne dit rien mais parcourut la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparait de Ianto. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par ces envoyés du seigneur comme ils s'étaient eux même nommés. La respiration de Jack et Ianto devint plus difficile comme si l'air autour d'eux se raréfiait. Une chose était certaine, il était plus froid une fine vapeur s'échappait de leur lèvres à chaque expiration.

« Capitaine ? » dit Ianto sans le regarder, il ne lâchait pas des yeux les ombres.

« J'ai déjà vu ça, mais je ne pensais pas les revoir un jour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Ianto.

« Ils attendent leur maître, Ianto tu peux t'en débarrasser avec ton arme, c'est humain, enfin ça l'a été … fais bien attention, ils dégagent un poison et … »

Jack fut coupé par un bruit tonitruant provenant de l'étage. Comme il le pensait, les messagers étaient là pour repousser ou anéantir toute menace et protéger leur maître. Il devait y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Tiens Ianto, attrape ce chronomètre. Déclenche-le, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 5 minutes va-t-en. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Oui, mais … »

« Suis mes ordre c'est tout. Je vais monter, à mon signal tu me couvres, prêt ? »

Jack lui fit signe alors tous deux se mirent à tirer. Jack se mit à courir en direction de l'escalier. Chaque ombre touchée disparaissait en émettant une fumée verte.

« Le poison » se dit Ianto.

Ce que n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer le Capitaine, c'était que chaque ombre en se dématérialisant émettait une onde de choc. Ianto les tenait à distance en essayant de se protéger et de protéger la fuite de Jack. Alors qu'il tirait, une ombre explosa si près de la verrière qu'il l'a brisa. Ianto se protégea le visage de la pluie de verre qui s'abattit sur lui, cessant momentanément ses coups de feu. Une ombre profita de cette courte accalmie pour s'approcher. Quand il abaissa ses bras pour reprendre ses tirs, l'ombre planait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ianto eut soudain si froid, il ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer ni bouger, le temps sembla se figer. Il détourna son regard, il ne voulait pas regarder … elle s'approchait encore l'invitant à plonger son regard …il ne pouvait pas résister, il devait regarder … il vit, ses peurs les plus profondes, ses souffrances ... le froid pénétrait son corps tentant de lui arracher toute sa chaleur, sa vie … mais Ianto eut suffisamment de volonté pour tirer sur l'ombre et mettre fin à son calvaire. L'ombre était trop près de lui, il fut projeté lourdement en arrière et tomba au milieu des débris de verre. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer, il reprit ses esprits et malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait encore continua à tirer. Il tenta de se relever mais sentit une forte douleur dans son dos. Il regarda le chronomètre que Jack lui avait donné, il indiquait 4min et 30s. Il ne restait plus que quelques ombres, Ianto reprit ses tirs en regardant nerveusement vers l'escalier.

Les cinq minutes étaient largement dépassées quand Ianto en eut fini. Il se releva et laissa échapper plusieurs jurons alors qu'il ressentait une vive douleur dans le dos. Il avait plusieurs débris de verre plantés dans le dos. Nerveusement il enleva sa veste et défit sa chemise pour les enlever. Quelques secondes après, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, il vit Jack descendre en courant les marches. C'est un Ianto livide qui l'accueillit, toujours son arme au poing.

« Ianto, encore là ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Est-ce que c'est fini ? »

« Oui, je me suis débarrassé de cet usurpateur qui se faisait passer pour Hadès, rien que ça ! Des formes de zombies qui se nourrissent de l'âme des mortels. Beau boulot Ianto. Allons prévenir la police que l'endroit est sécurisé.»

Jack savait très bien ce qu'avait vécu Ianto pour l'avoir vécu lui-même plusieurs années avant. Se confronter à ses peurs pour les dépasser, Ianto y était arrivé.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Undisclosed Desires

**Chapitre 9 : Undisclosed Desires**

Jack gara le SUV au garage, il était onze heures passé.

« C'était pas mal ce soir, on s'en est bien sorti, non ? »

« Si on veut … »

Ianto ne partageait pas la satisfaction du Capitaine.

« Tu es blessé, il faut s'en occuper. »

« Ce n'est rien, je me soignerai chez moi » répondit Ianto tout en se contorsionnant pour enlever sa ceinture sans trop souffrir.

« C'est dans le dos, comment est-ce que tu vas t'y prendre ? »

Jack se retint de lui demander s'il cachait encore une petite amie dans son appartement qui le soignerait …

« Ça attendra Owen demain, monsieur » ajouta Ianto qui s'entêtait.

« Je ne crois pas non. Tu viens avec moi. Et c'est sans appel » déclara Jack d'un ton ferme qui convainquit Ianto d'abandonner toute résistance. Ianto fit un effort pour s'extraire du SUV et le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie.

Le Hub était presque entièrement plongé dans le noir, il y régnait un silence que seuls les cris de Myfanwy venaient déchirer. Le ptérodactyle réclamait son repas et le chocolat noir que Ianto ne lui avait pas donné hier soir. Le voyant revenir, il espérait être nourri … il devrait encore patienter.

Ianto s'assit, il retira sa veste et sa cravate. Sa chemise était déjà sortie de son pantalon, il n'avait pas pris le temps de la remettre … signe que ça n'allait pas très bien. Jack fouillait dans les tiroirs et placards. Ianto le regardait faire, il déclara plus pour lui-même que pour Jack :

« Devinez qui va se faire engueuler demain ? »

Il n'avait pas la force de l'aider, Jack avait raison, certaines coupures étaient profondes et Ianto ressentait une douleur qui descendait le long de sa jambe. Sans parler du mal être qu'il éprouvait depuis le restaurant.

« J'ai trouvé des compresses, de quoi faire un pansement, mais je ne trouve pas d'antiseptique. »

« Ne prend pas un flacon au hasard ! »

« Je pourrais utiliser mon Whisky, mais ça serait gâcher n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Jack en souriant.

Il finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« Ne fais pas ton timide, enlève ta chemise. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, enfin pas tout de suite. » Ianto trouva ça totalement déplacé mais ne dit rien, c'était Jack. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et lentement la retira. Son torse portait encore les traces des coups reçus par les cannibales.

« Les cannibales avaient justement laissé de la place de ce côté ci. »

Il appliqua l'antiseptique sur les plaies et fit un pansement sur l'entaille la plus profonde. Les pansements n'étaient pas vraiment la spécialité de Jack, il n'en avait pas eu besoin depuis tellement d'années …

« Owen fera mieux demain, mais au moins ça ne saigne plus et c'est propre. »

Ianto se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué le Capitaine pour qu'il se donne autant de mal. Le soigner ? Jamais il ne pensait voir ça.

Jack le fixait alors que Ianto, debout dans la salle d'autopsie, remettait sa chemise.

« En parlant des cannibales, tu n'as pas été honnête l'autre jour. »

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis cet épisode, mais Ianto vit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. Il ne répondit pas.

« Ce n'était pas Lisa que tu avais embrassé en dernier.»

En entendant ces paroles, Ianto se raidit.

« Quand j'étais évanoui, tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche. Moi je n'ai rien fait. »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me parler ?» lui demanda Jack en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Il avait perdu son sourire.

Ianto ne répliquait pas, partagé entre l'étonnement, l'embarras du baiser, du désir qu'il ressentait. Il était flatté que le Capitaine s'intéresse à lui, mais il ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir … l'entendre parler de Lisa le ramenait à des sentiments tellement douloureux.

« Et ne t'enfuis pas dans les archives ! » lui dit Jack en se plaçant devant les marches de la salle. Il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments confus et contradictoires qui assaillaient Ianto. Il luttait intérieurement et physiquement pour ne pas montrer l'état de confusion qui était le sien. Cette remarque le blessa.

« Je ne fuis pas ! Je me suis trouvé une occupation. Si j'avais voulu fuir je ne serais pas revenu après la mort de Lisa. »

« J'aimerais que tu avances, qu'on passe à autre chose. Je voudrais que tu sois sincère avec moi et que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. »

Jack avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

C'en était trop pour Ianto en une soirée, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Jack et le poussa contre le mur carrelé, si bien que sa tête heurta le mur.

« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Je ne sais rien de toi. Ni qui tu es ni d'où tu viens. Tu sais des choses qui nous dépassent. Tu n'es pas honnête avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais avec toi » répliqua Ianto, avec une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

Il le lâcha brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Jack en avait déjà fait l'expérience, Ianto pouvait être violent quand il perdait le contrôle. Il lui avait donné un sacré coup de poing la dernière fois … mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

« Parce que je suis ton chef et que je me soucie de l'état dans lequel tu es » lui dit Jack avec une voix adoucie.

Cette réaction à l'inverse de celle attendue par Ianto l'apaisa, il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

« Foutaises, Cau GEG dy.* » répondit Ianto d'une voix dont l'intonation avait changé. Moins de colère.

_« Tiens il jure en gallois maintenant, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça » pensa Jack._

« Ianto, je ne veux plus de sous-entendus. Je veux t'aider » ajouta Jack dans un souffle.

Ianto ne se confiait pas facilement, mais la persévérance de Jack, son regard et sa voix eurent raison de lui. Il réalisa aussi qu'il en avait envie, cela faisait un moment que personne ne s'était soucié de son état à lui. Il baissa sa garde.

« J'ai eu tord, Jack je le sais » avoue-t-il les yeux rivés au sol.

_« Il m'appelle Jack, c'est la première fois, j'en suis certain. C'est étrange de l'entendre dans sa bouche, non c'est agréable » pensa Jack. Il eut un pincement au cœur._

« Je … j'aurais du accepter de la perdre à Canary Wharf. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé …les morts … je sais qu'il faut que je fasse mon deuil mais c'est dur. Je ne pense pas qu'à elle, je pense à tous les morts et à ce que j'ai gâché ici. J'ai l'impression de ne ressentir plus que de la douleur … » admis Ianto péniblement. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas relevés.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression vu ton état, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Jack s'était rapproché de lui. Ianto ne disait rien l'autorisant silencieusement à s'approcher. Jack était maintenant collé à lui, il lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu n'as rien gâché. Je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, si tu me laisses faire. »

Jack l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Les larmes de Ianto n'avaient pas cessé. Puis Jack, lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'était pas encore certain que Ianto ne le repousse pas. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé que Jack adora. Un goût de reviens-y.

Ils finirent la soirée dans le lit de Jack, Ianto simplement serré contre lui. Il s'endormit vite laissant Jack seul avec ses pensées. Il se tourna pour le regarda dormir.

Ianto le surprenait, il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître. Même s'il l'avait poussé à bout ce soir, il était courageux et combattif. Il supportait même avec humour les piques d'Owen. La loyauté prenait tout son sens chez Ianto. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté le restaurant sans lui au bout des cinq minutes comme il lui avait ordonné. Il lui avait demandé juste pour le vérifier …

Il était soulagé d'avoir eu cette explication, même si cela avait été une épreuve et que la douleur se lisait encore sur le visage de Ianto. Il espérait qu'il le laisserait satisfaire les désirs non avoués de son cœur.

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. »* Elle résumait parfaitement ce que ressentait Jack en cet instant.

* * *

* Why don't you shut up ?

*Antoine De Saint-Exupéry


	11. Chapitre 10 : Not an ordinary day

**Chapitre 10 : Not an ordinary day**

Ianto se réveilla à côté de Jack. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'endroit. La chambre de Jack. Il connaissait son existence depuis son arrivée. Il l'avait découverte en fouillant le Hub à la recherche d'une cachette pour Lisa. Peut être était-il le seul à savoir que Jack vivait sur place, mais il n'en était pas certain. Gwen et lui étaient très proches, elle devait le savoir. Il était allongé sur le ventre, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon tout comme lui. Son visage était tourné de l'autre côté si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ouvrir les yeux. Ianto ne bougeait pas il savourait ce moment. Il se sentait bien, apaisé.

Il remarqua une cicatrice sur le flanc gauche de Jack. Doucement, il posa ses doigts dessus et suivi la cicatrice.

« Tu es réveillé ? » lui dit Jack en se retournant.

« Cette cicatrice … »

« Je me la suis faite quand j'étais enfant. » répondit Jack en faisant face à Ianto.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas une au cou ? »

Jack le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai vu un weevil y planter ses crocs la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. »

« Je cicatrice vite pour les petites blessures. »

Ianto le regarda, il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions … à te poser » finit par avouer Ianto.

« Moi aussi ! Tu nous fais un café ou tu comptes flemmarder au lit ? » lui demanda Jack en se levant avec son énergie habituelle.

« Yep, j'y vais. »

Ianto n'insista pas, il était un peu gêné de se retrouver ainsi dans le lit de Jack, même s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il se leva plus péniblement que ne l'avait fait Jack, il avait le corps courbaturé et endolori. Pendant que Jack s'habillait, Ianto remit lui aussi à contre cœur ses vêtements. Ils étaient sales, tâchés de sang sans parler de sa chemise complètement déchirée. Après avoir préparé le café de Jack, il partit chez lui pendre une douche et se changer. Cet éloignement lui permettrait de réfléchir calmement aux événements de la veille.

Chez lui, il choisit un nouveau costume et une chemise blanche. La douche lui fit du bien, le délassa. Il se prépara un café qu'il prit le temps de savourer. Il avait posé le chronomètre de Jack sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et le regardait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas les idées claires mais une chose était certaine, il se sentait mieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas levé avec le cœur au bord des lèvres et cette boule au ventre l'avait enfin quitté.

Il attrapa son carnet, il avait commencé à écrire après la mort de Lisa. Y noter ses réflexions intérieures l'aidait à y voir plus clair. Il avait besoin de raconter les événements de la veille et de coucher par écrit ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses espoirs. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur Jack et sur ce que pourrait être leur relation. Mais il ne s'interrogeait plus sur ses propres sentiments. Il avait accepté son attirance pour Jack.

Il quitta son appartement alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il décida d'aller à pied jusqu'au hub qui n'était pas très loin. Quand il arriva tout était calme, l'équipe était au complet. Il alla directement à la machine à café préparer une tournée pour tout le monde. Il servit Jack en dernier dans son bureau.

« Tu as mis du temps à revenir » lui dit Jack alors qu'il passait la porte avec un plateau où il ne restait plus qu'un café.

« Votre café monsieur. »

Jack se leva pour prendre sa tasse, se plaçant face à Ianto, bien plus près que nécessaire … Ianto baissa les yeux, d'abord gêné par cette promiscuité.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait examiner par Owen ? » lui souffla-t-il.

« Non » répondit Ianto qui s'enivrait de son odeur. Il avait envie de le toucher, de sentir à nouveaux ses bras puissants, ses lèvres, et plus encore. Il releva les yeux et lut le même désir dans les yeux du Capitaine. Il luttait pour garder sa contenance habituelle.

« Dis-lui que c'est arrivé en chassant un weevil. Même si tu n'en pas envie, vas-y. Je te veux en pleine forme … »

Cette allusion ne tira même pas un sourire à Ianto qui quitta le bureau.

Jack aimait ce flegme, ce calme à toute épreuve qu'affichait Ianto. Une carapace qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui retirer … moins violement que hier soir. Il comptait bien lui faire perdre sa retenue habituelle mais de façon bien plus agréable. Ce contact physique lui manquait, ça le faisait bouillir. Même s'il ne montrait rien, Jack avait lu dans les yeux de Ianto du désir, il en était certain. La journée allait être longue, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par cette satanée faille. Parfois, il aspirait à un peu de tranquillité.

Ianto le tira de ses pensées.

« Oh, Jack … » dit-il en repassant la porte du bureau « ton chronomètre.»

Il lui envoya son chronomètre à travers la pièce, Jack le saisit au vol.

Ianto avait lutté pour sortir de ce bureau, mais pas à cause d'Owen ... Il décida de se débarrasser de cette corvée immédiatement. Owen l'accueillit avec un grognement, mécontent de devoir interrompre ses activités.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'arranger comme ça ? »

« Chasse au weevil, avec Jack. »

« Je vois que c'est le weevil qui a gagné. Mais, bon dieu c'est Jack qui t'a fait ce pansement ?? »

« Oui, en vitesse. »

« Je me disais bien que mes instruments n'étaient pas correctement rangés. Quand j'en aurais besoin dans l'urgence comment est-ce que je ferais ? »

Tout en râlant, Owen posa quelques strips sur les coupures.

Ianto passa sa journée à travailler, en faisant attention à ne laisser aucune opportunité de flirt au Capitaine. Même s'il assumait ses sentiments, il n'était pas prêt à le faire devant les autres. Jack fit quelques tentatives, toutes évitées par Ianto. La journée était calme, il tournait en rond. Ianto sentait bien que ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui. Il tenta de l'occuper en posant une pile de dossiers à compulser sur son bureau, mais cela fut peu efficace. Il passa la plus grande partie de la journée entre les archives et le bureau de l'office de tourisme.

Jack réussit néanmoins à le surprendre alors qu'il était à la machine à café. Concentré sur la préparation de son nectar, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Jack se plaça à côté de lui, une main négligemment posée sur ses fesses … et un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Ianto lui lança un regard désapprobateur tout en vérifiant que personne ne les voyait.

« Pas maintenant monsieur. »

Jack jubilait.

Au grand soulagement de Jack la journée tirait à sa fin et tout avait été calme. A part une belle engueulade entre Owen et Tosh pour un sujet complètement anodin. Owen lui en voulait toujours d'avoir écouté ses pensées. Il pouvait être dur et il l'était en ce moment avec Tosh. Jack se leva et regarda son équipe depuis son bureau. Ianto avait rejoint Tosh et l'aidait sur un programme. Elle n'en avait certainement pas besoin, mais c'était sa façon de la soutenir. Gwen était accoudée à la rambarde en train de rigoler avec Owen. Une équipe brillante … mais pleine de défauts ! Il sortit de son bureau et lança à la cantonade :

« Allez, tout est calme, vous pouvez rentrer. »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Gwen et Owen qui devaient avoir des projets pour la soirée. Ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous n'essayant même plus de se cacher. Ianto enleva sa veste, remonta ses manches et partit nourrir les locataires du Hub. Tosh ne quittait pas son écran des yeux. Jack dû insister pour qu'elle lâche ses précieux programmes.

Il avait attendu cela toute la journée, il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Jones, Ianto Jones.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Burning love

**Chapitre 11 : Burning love**

Ianto revenait de nourrir les weevils et le ptérodactyle. Jack attendait son retour assis dans le sofa. En l'entendant arriver il se leva d'un bond.

« J'ai commandé des sushis, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui. Ianto le repoussa doucement.

« Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me laver les mains, j'ai l'odeur des weevils sur moi. Je déteste ça. »

Jack le lâcha à regret. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Mais Ianto n'était pas comme n'importe quelle conquête. Plus difficile à obtenir, il le sentait.

Ianto se lava consciencieusement les mains. Cette partie de son job lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait que Myfanwy qu'il aimait nourrir, bien que ce soit un exercice périlleux à chaque fois. Surtout pendant la saison des amours …

Ianto se regarda dans la glace, inspira et expira longuement. Il se sentait nerveux et ça l'agaçait. Si le Capitaine le sentait il ferait tout pour que ça empire.

Mais cela ne se produisit pas, le saké détendit très vite l'atmosphère bien que consommé très modérément. Ils prirent leur repas dans la salle de réunion, la voix de Jack résonnant dans le Hub. Très enjoué, Jack lui raconta quelques anecdotes drôles faisant un véritable show à lui tout seul. Il était manifestement d'excellente humeur et c'était communicatif, tous deux prenaient un grand plaisir à ce tête à tête.

Jack finit son dessert ainsi que celui de Ianto qui le trouvait trop sucré à son gout.

« Ianto il te faut ton dessert … » lança Jack en lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait le dessert.

Ce qui fait éclater de rire Ianto. Un rire franc et massif, comme il n'en n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Jack se dit que c'était bon de le retrouver. Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et prit un siège à côté de lui.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce simple contact électrisa Ianto, son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Jack attira son visage à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mêlant son souffle au sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux, ressentant chaque émotion au plus profond de leurs corps. Ianto répondit au baiser sucré du Capitaine en ouvrant ses lèvres. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent … évoluèrent dans leur bouche en un ballet langoureux. Rapidement leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné et le désir entre les deux hommes plus fort. Leurs cœurs battaient vite.

Jack voulait sentir le corps de son amant sur le sien. Il se leva et s'assit sur la table de réunion, tirant son amant vers lui par la cravate. Ianto rattrapa les lèvres du Capitaine, debout entre ses jambes. Ce baiser passionné avait déjà produit son effet et il sentit la virilité du Capitaine. Il eut un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas l'habitude Jack était son premier partenaire masculin. Mais ce contact ne le rebuta pas au contraire il lui donna confiance, Jack avait envie de lui. Ianto se serra un peu plus pour que son Capitaine sente lui aussi son désir.

Ianto voulait voir ce corps musclé et puissant, il retira les bretelles de Jack et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Une boule de désir s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il lâcha les lèvres de Jack pour goûter à cette peau à l'odeur si particulière … il déposa des baisers dans le cou … Jack gémissait de plaisir.

Jack eut envie de la même chose, il sortit la chemise de Ianto de son pantalon et passa ses mains sous sa chemise. Il sentit son Ianto frissonner … il sourit. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent sous ses mains expertes qui parcouraient son corps, si doux si chaud.

Il avait chaud, ce n'était pas l'alcool mais son désir, le contact physique avec Jack, c'était euphorisant. Il avait les oreilles pourpres. Jack commença à mordiller l'oreille de son sexy gallois, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Il laissa descendre une main entre les cuisses de son amant.

Ianto et Jack s'enlevèrent leurs chemises et collé l'un à l'autre reprirent leur baiser passionné et leurs caresses. Ianto entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Jack et d'ouvrir son pantalon. Jack s'allongea sur la table, laissant la langue de Ianto jouer sur sa peau … mordiller, lécher, Ianto finit par se concentrer sur le bas de ventre de Jack. Ne tenant plus, Jack ouvrit ses yeux enfiévrés et chuchota :

« Allons en bas, je n'ai pas envi d'être dérangé par une alerte de la faille. »

Sans se lâcher, sans trop savoir comment, ils descendirent dans la chambre de Jack.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« Par ici je crois » répondit Ianto en l'attirant à lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre tentant de reprendre leur souffle après leur orgasme.

Après avoir pris une douche, Ianto hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je rentre … ou je reste … » demanda t-il très hésitant.

« Reste » lui répondit Jack d'un ton décidé.

Simplement vêtus de caleçons, les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit de Jack, dans la pénombre et le calme du Hub. Jack tournait le dos à Ianto.

Après plusieurs minutes, comme la veille, Ianto vint se coller à lui en attendant sa réaction. Il n'y en eut pas, Jack le laissa faire. Il aimait sentir les formes de son corps, sa chaleur et son odeur …

Jack était bien, après toutes ces années de solitude, cette compagnie nocturne lui été très agréable. Il dormait très peu et les nuits étaient longues. C'était trop souvent l'occasion de ressasser le passé, de se poser des questions, des penser aux absents, aux morts …

Ianto n'arrivant pas à dormir lui dit :

« Jack, je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est injuste, tu sais tout de moi. »

« Non, je ne dirais pas ça. J'ai lu des dossiers, je connais ta vie dans les grandes lignes. On se connait depuis quelques mois mais tu n'es pas très expansif. Mais je crois que tu as lu un dossier sur moi à Torchwood Londres. »

« Tu connais l'existence du dossier qu'ils avaient sur toi ? »

Jack se retourna pour voir Ianto, le coude planté dans l'oreiller et posant sa tête sur sa main, il ajouta d'un air malicieux :

« Oui, bien sûr. Pas mal documenté d'ailleurs. J'ai en revanche trouvé étonnant que tu ais pu le lire. Tu avais séduit ton boss là-bas aussi ? »

Ianto sourit.

« En quelque sorte. Il avait confiance en moi. »

« Pourquoi autant de passages à l'infirmerie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu étais tout le temps blessé Ianto. Même s'ils n'étaient pas bons à Torchwood 1, tu m'as dit que tu avais eu un entraînement. Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était moi qui ne connaissais rien de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me retrouve à devoir répondre ? »

Jack rigola.

« Rupert avait noté ce qu'il en pensait. »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse en plus » ajouta Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je connais sa réponse, pas la tienne. »

« Je suppose que c'était pour me prouver certaines choses. Satisfait ? »

Il fit une moue prouvant que non. Ianto tenta de reprendre l'avantage :

« Jack, pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici ? »

« Parce que c'est plus commode. »

« Ce n'est pas la raison … » il ajouta tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse non plus « est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé quand le weevil t'a blessé au cou ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à le savoir ? »

« Ca m'intrigue … ce n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas … humain. »

« Il est tard Ianto, tu ferais mieux de dormir. » lui dit Jack en se retournant.

Après quelques instants, Ianto se leva et commença à rattrouper ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce.

« Ianto ? » lança Jack.

« Je crois qu'on a fini monsieur » il ajouta très doucement « et pour longtemps » puis distinctement « je rentre. »

« Reviens » lui ordonna Jack.

Ianto s'arrêta et le regarda. Même si Jack était le patron, dans l'intimité il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir. Jack lu la déception dans son regard. Il ajouta d'une voix adoucie :

« Ne pars pas maintenant. »

Ianto le considéra quelques instants puis le rejoignit dans le lit, sans rien dire. Il ne comptait pas ajouter un mot avant que Jack ne réponde à sa question. S'il ne voulait qu'une relation physique, il était bien décidé à ne rien lui donner et à tout arrêter. Autant poser les bases tout de suite. Il se tourna du côté opposé à Jack en colère contre lui.

Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, mais Jack vint se serrer contre lui. Il posa un bras sur ses hanches et caressa de sa main son bas ventre. Et toutes les bonnes résolutions de Ianto s'envolèrent comme par enchantement …


	13. Chapitre 12 : Never An Easy Way

**Chapitre 12 : Never An Easy Way**

[Avant They keep killing Suzie]

Fin de journée.

Jack alla chercher Ianto dans les archives. Il se planta dans la pièce, les bras croisés, en lui proposant une chasse au weevil. Ianto lâcha ses précieux dossiers et prit sa veste. Il aurait préféré passer une soirée au Hub plutôt que de courir après une bête enragée, mais la compagnie de Jack changeait tout. En passant près de lui, Jack le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant vigoureusement.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Ianto en reprenant son souffle quand il le lâcha enfin.

« Je me sers » lui dit Jack avec son sourire ravageur.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il était incontrôlable.

Une rue faiblement éclairée. Une voiture filant à bonne allure.

Légèrement sonné, Jack reprenait ses esprits accroupi au milieu de la rue, après l'attaque d'un weevil qui l'avait plaqué au sol. Celui-ci en avait profité pour s'échapper, il s'éloignait dans une ruelle en face de Jack qui le suivait des yeux. Ianto avait observé la scène de loin, lui-même ayant eu à découdre avec ce weevil. Il rejoignait Jack en courant.

« Jack ! » cria Ianto en se jetant devant la voiture. Il emporta Jack dans sa chute quelques mètres plus loin. La voiture les frôla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui cria Jack.

« La voiture allait te renverser » lui dit Ianto en se relevant.

« C'est toi qui aurait pu y passer, ça ne va pas non ? »

Ianto le regardait incrédule. Il se faisait engueuler parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Surtout ne me remercie pas. »

« On retourne au Hub. »

« On laisse tomber le weevil ?? »

« Oui. »

« Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné ? »

Jack s'éloignait déjà en direction du SUV. Il était en colère, il se dit que de conduire le détendrai. Il prit le volant. Il essayait de se maîtriser, de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Cette chasse ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu dés le départ. Alors qu'ils étaient séparés, il avait perdu le contact avec Ianto pendant que le weevil l'attaquait. Puis Ianto, en tentant de le sauver, avait failli se faire tuer. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'être sauvé.

Rien d'inhabituel jusque là. Ses collègues étaient sans cesse en danger, pourquoi cette colère aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait qu'une explication, il commençait à s'attacher à Ianto bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer …

« Tu devrais me laisser conduire » lui dit Ianto en montant dans la voiture.

Jack ne lui répondit pas et démarra en trombe, ce qui confirma les craintes de Ianto. En dix minutes ils étaient arrivés au Hub.

Jack lui demanda de rentrer chez lui. Ianto ramassa ses affaires et partit. Il était furieux, il ne comprenait pas ce que Jack attendait de lui. Il allait le rendre fou. D'abord il lui sautait dessus et maintenant il le repoussait. Le mystère Jack Harkness. Arrivé chez lui, il attrapa son carnet, histoire de se défouler.

De son côté Jack se demandait s'il devait continuer cette relation avec Ianto. Ça faisait un moment qu'il l'observait remonter la pente après la mort de Lisa, qu'il l'aidait … Il agissait en égoïste. Il se sentait très attiré par le jeune gallois mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il ne fallait pas. Il souffrirait forcément.

De l'attirance, oui … mais c'était plus que ça. Il avait eu peur ce soir, peur de le perdre. Le perdre alors qu'il venait juste de le regagner.

_« Il faut que je prenne du recul, que je réfléchisse. Je lui dois bien ça » se dit-il._

La nuit allait être longue.

Le lendemain, Ianto tâcha d'agir comme d'habitude, pourtant sa boule au ventre était revenue. Il se sentait idiot de réagir ainsi, que s'était-il imaginé ? Le Capitaine et lui ? Il n'était qu'un passe temps. Il devait se reprendre.

En fin de matinée l'équipe revint avec une jeune femme arrêtée par la police, qu'ils avaient récupérée à la demande de PC Andy. Il l'avait retrouvée errant non loin d'un pub où une personne avait été tuée. Elle avait avoué le meurtre mais son discours incohérent sur le jugement dernier et les lueurs qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux l'avaient poussé à appeler Gwen au plus vite.

Ianto les vit passer dans le Hub alors que Gwen amenait la jeune femme au sous-sol. Jack et Owen discutaient dans le bureau.

Ianto crut la reconnaître. Il rejoignit Tosh qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur.

« Tosh, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Heather Scott. Elle est jeune, elle a ton âge » répondit Tosh qui consultait son dossier.

« Où est-ce qu'elle habite ? »

Tosh chercha son adresse, elle s'afficha sur l'écran.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto ? »

« Je la connais, nous étions au collège ensemble. Elle habite dans mon quartier. »

« Est-ce que vous étiez proches ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je l'ai toujours vue, même quand nous n'étions plus dans la même école. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« On ne sait pas encore. Jack et Owen ne sont pas d'accord. Jack pense que c'est une créature qui a pris le contrôle psychique d'Heather et Owen croit qu'elle a eu un accès de folie. »

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oh, moi … »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Tosh ? »

« Oui » répondit Tosh en se reprenant « et toi ? Je te trouve une drôle de tête ce matin. »

« Pareil que toi. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, sachant très bien qu'ils se mentaient. Ils avaient tous deux senti que l'autre n'était pas en forme. Tosh et Ianto s'étaient découvert beaucoup de points communs, ils avaient le même caractère. Très réservés, ils se comprenaient à demi mot.

Jack et Owen sortirent de leur bureau, apparemment toujours en désaccord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire d'Heather. Voyant Tosh et Ianto complices, Jack ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire tous les deux ? »

« Oh, Ianto connaît Heather » répondit Tosh en se remettant au travail.

Ianto qui était assis sur le bureau de Tosh se releva en reprenant sa contenance habituelle.

« Au collège. Est-ce que je peux aller lui parler monsieur ? »

« Oui » répondit Jack. Il le suivit du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Ianto. Il le détailla alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les cellules. Il portait à merveille ce costume noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Il semblait se mouvoir sans bruit dans le Hub, il avait remis sa carapace, celle du détachement feint … il était très froid depuis son arrivée. Pas étonnant.

Au sous-sol, Heather était enfermée dans une cellule.

« Hello » lui dit Ianto.

Heather le reconnut immédiatement.

« Ianto ? »

« Ça fait un longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir. Je suis morte de trouille. Tu vas me sortir de là ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Oui, j'ai senti cette chose pénétrer en moi et prendre le contrôle … mais je l'ai sentie partir. Les autres ne veulent pas me croire, mais toi tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr calme toi. »

Heather était blanche, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à errer dans les rues. Elle semblait effrayée, elle était secouée par des tremblements.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée … j'ai froid. C'est vraiment répugnant ici. Tu travailles avec ces gens ? Ta sœur m'a dit qu'après tes études à Londres, tu avais un travail administratif. C'est ici ?? »

Ianto sourit.

« Oui. Je vais te chercher une couverture. »

Ianto lui ramena un oreiller et une couverture qu'il lui fit passer sans ouvrir la cellule. Elle se calma.

« Aide-moi Ianto » supplia-t-elle.

Ianto remonta voir ce que donnaient les tests d'Owen. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la salle d'autopsie, Jack l'appela dans son bureau. Il avait suivi leur conversation.

« Ferme la porte Ianto. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlé aujourd'hui. Ianto avait le cœur lourd, il ferma la porte et resta debout près de l'entrée. Inconsciemment l'endroit le plus éloigné de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Ne pouvait-il pas aller droit au but? » se dit-il._

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« D'Heather. »

« Elle était glacée et fatiguée. »

« Elle a tué une personne cette nuit. »

« Ce n'était pas Heather. Elle est peut être redevenue elle-même. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne. »

« Tu ne devrais pas … » Jack ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Quoi ? »

« T'attacher, t'occuper d'elle. Si c'est ce que je crois, une fois rentrée cette chose ne peut pas ressortir. Il faudra la tuer. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Je préfère te prévenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te sauver la vie et pas le droit de m'occuper des personnes dans les cellules, que je connais en plus. Autre chose ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un conseil » ajouta Jack troublé par sa franchise inhabituelle.

« C'est tout monsieur ? »

« Oui. »

Ianto sortit du bureau.

_« Il a raison, je m'inquiète pour lui» se dit Jack._

Ianto alla voir Owen.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« C'est pas bon pour ta copine. »

« C'est pas ma copine. Tu peux préciser ? »

« Ouais. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang, je fais des tests sur des échantillons de peau et de cheveux. Je crois qu'elle est en train de muter. »

« Muter en quoi ? »

« D'après Jack, nous avons affaire à un Djinn. »

Owen crut nécessaire d'ajouter avec son air désabusé habituel :

« Des créatures doués de pouvoirs surnaturels. Tu connais la légende ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est un mauvais Djinn, tu t'en doutes, qui a pris possession de ta copine. »

« Ce n'est pas ma copine Owen. Elle dit que c'est ressorti, est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Jack ne le pense pas. Mais … »

Ils furent interrompus par une alerte de la faille.

Quand ils arrivèrent au sous sol, Heather gisait à terre et Jack tenait une boîte en métal fermement dans ses mains.

« Pour s'échapper le Djinn devait se débarrasser d'elle. Je l'ai piégé dans cette boîte. Il fallait faire vite l'alliance d'un Djinn et d'un être vivant leur confère un pouvoir immense. Ce talisman lui a donné l'illusion de la liberté et il y est enfermé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle » expliqua Jack.

« Ianto peux-tu le ranger dans le coffre fort sécurisé ? Je vais m'occuper d'Heather. »

Ianto prit délicatement la boîte. Il regarda Heather allongée sur le sol. Tout le monde remonta laissant Jack faire le sale boulot, exécuté d'habitude par Ianto … Il lui en était gré, cela lui aurait été particulièrement difficile. Gwen partit prévenir la famille.

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon quand Ianto se retrouva seul au Hub en train de ranger les bureaux. Il n'avait pas entendu Jack approcher. Il sursauta quand il lui parla.

« Pas encore rentré ? »

« J'ai presque terminé. »

« Comment tu l'as connue ? »

Ianto s'arrêta et regarda Jack qui s'asseyait sur un bureau pour lui faire face.

« Au collège mais pas longtemps, j'ai obtenu une bourse et je suis parti dans une autre école. »

« Tu étais un bon élève, bien sûr. »

« L'école était bien meilleure que celle de mon quartier. J'ai étudié le latin par exemple » il ajouta plus doucement « j'y ai reçu une meilleure éducation. »

« Une chance pour toi » ajouta Jack qui savait que Ianto venait d'une famille modeste dans un quartier populaire de Cardiff.

« Peut être mais en étant pensionnaire, je ne rentrais chez moi qu'une fois par mois. Je me suis éloigné des jeunes du quartier … et de ma famille. »

Ianto s'arrêta, il en avait trop dit à son goût.

Jack avait longuement réfléchi. Ses sentiments avaient grandi en même temps qu'il voyait Ianto sous un nouveau jour. Leur rapprochement faisait naître des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Des sentiments qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Au petit matin, il avait pris sa décision, il ne voulait pas laisser Ianto longtemps dans le doute. Il devait être honnête avec lui.

Il s'approcha.

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir une relation normale. »

Le cœur de Ianto se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

« Je sais Jack, je le sais depuis le début. Ça me convient. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je saurai gérer. »

« Je sais. »

_« C'est moi qui est plus de mal » se dit Jack. _

Ianto comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé la veille. Même si Jack ne le reconnaissais pas, leur relation était en train de changer.

« Ce n'est peut être pas un mal. Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? » lui murmura Ianto.

_« Il ne sait rien de moi mais il a tout compris » se dit Jack._

« Tu n'as pas tord. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles pleines de promesses pour leur avenir, à deux.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Revelations

**Chapitre 13 : Revelations**

[Après They keep killing Suzie]

Ianto regardait le Capitaine tenter de reprendre son souffle après une soirée très … chronométrée. « Jack, ton chronomètre » lui dit Ianto en lui rendant cet objet qui lui appartenait.

« Tu peux le garder. Je sais maintenant que tu en fais meilleur usage que moi. »

Ianto sourit. La soirée avait été effectivement particulièrement inventive et passionnée.

Après leur douche, Jack revint sur les événements de la journée.

« Tu as sauvé la situation aujourd'hui. »

Le Capitaine faisait référence au téléphone qu'il avait réussi à faire fonctionner alors qu'ils étaient totalement coupés de l'extérieur. Sans ce coup de fil ils n'auraient pas pu sauver Gwen.

« Ça a été une dure journée » répondit Ianto.

« Oui, je ne pensais pas revoir Suzie. »

Un nuage noir était passé sur le visage de Jack, Ianto l'avait vu même s'il s'était très vite ressaisi.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » lui dit Ianto.

Jack le regarda, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se dire.

« Bien sûr que si, je suis le chef. »

« Et alors ? Suzie avait des problèmes, c'est évident. Il aurait fallu que tu aies des tons de télépathie pour le savoir. Tu n'es pas télépathe ?? »

« Non, je te rassure » répondit Jack en souriant « j'aurais pu me rendre compte que le gant avait un effet destructeur sur elle. J'aurais du le voir. »

« Elle le savait. Elle a délibérément organisé tout ça Jack, elle s'est servie du gant. Si elle ne l'avait pas eu, elle aurait trouvé autre chose. Ce n'était pas une bonne personne. C'est elle qui a tué ces personnes, pas Torchwood, pas toi. »

« Je lui ai tiré je ne sais pas combien de fois avant qu'elle ne meure quand vous avez détruit le gant. »

« Sale journée, je confirme. Tu as compris à temps que détruire le gant sauverai Gwen, c'est ce qui compte. A Londres j'en ai vu beaucoup qui craquaient ou qui devenaient fous. Sans parler des têtes pensantes … qui se prenaient pour Dieu. Des gens pourtant brillants, l'élite des services secrets, finalement pas taillés pour supporter tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas de solution, tu n'en as pas non plus. Tu te crois au-dessus de Gödel ? »

« Tu as décidé de m'impressionner aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, est-ce que j'y parviens mon Capitaine ? »

Jack répondit par un baiser langoureux.

_« Oh oui, tu ne sais pas à quel point » pensa Jack « et ce n'est pas uniquement le chronomètre …bien que ça y participe. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour s'adapter. C'est sa force, il a toujours su s'adapter. Il prend maintenant les initiatives, lui si réservé … » Jack sourit « personne ne me croirait si je racontais ce que nous avons fait ce soir. » _

« Bon, alors qui était de Mr Gödel ? »

« Un mathématicien, il démontra qu'il existe des vérités mathématiques impossibles à démontrer. C'est le théorème d'incomplétude de Gödel. Tout n'est pas démontrable, tout n'obéit pas à une logique, même les mathématiques. C'est vrai dans la vie en général, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, c'est sûr on a jamais toutes les réponses à toutes les situations … »

L'immortalité de Jack lui conférait un statut différent. Il avait tellement vu ça déjà …

Ils se turent.

_« Cette soirée me fait un bien fou » se dit-il tout en regardant Ianto perdu dans ses pensées. _

_« Je me demande s'il sait à quel point il est désirable … il a les oreilles rouges comme d'habitude. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort en lui mordillant …et ses lèvres rouge carmin … j'ai encore envie de les embrasser. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, de le goûter et c'est de mieux en mieux … Suzie avait au moins raison sur un point, c'est important de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un.»_

« Jack ? »

« Hum … »

« Suzie a dit quelque chose quand tu l'as ramenée à la vie. »

Jack ne dit rien, il voulait le laisser faire. Ianto de son côté craignait la réaction de Jack.

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait tué. »

« C'est la vérité. »

Ianto le regarda intensément.

« Est-ce qu'elle y était parvenue ? »

« Oui. »

Ianto digéra cette réponse inattendue.

« C'est comme pour le weevil, tu as guéri. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui peux te blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui peux te tuer ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es immortel ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh mon dieu Jack ! » cria Ianto.

Il s'était redressé brusquement sur le lit.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que j'ai expérimenté suffisamment de morts pour le savoir. »

Ianto le scrutait, mille questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis humain comme toi. Je ne peux pas mourir, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que tu souffres à chaque … mort ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne vieillis pas ? »

« Un peu je crois. »

« Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as vécu ? »

« Non ! Ianto mon cerveau fonctionne comme le tien, il ne garde que le meilleur. »

« Tu ne peux jamais être certain que tu vas ressusciter … un jour cela ne se produira peut être pas.»

Jack ne répondit pas. Il avait peut être raison, il espérait que tout cela ait une fin un jour. Et alors ce serait terminé pour de bon. Il s'était posé tellement de fois toutes ces questions ... il brulait de les poser au Docteur.

Ianto fit une pause, il avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? »

« Gwen. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

« Elle était là quand Suzie m'a tiré dessus. »

« Elle joue bien la comédie. On l'a questionnée à ton sujet, elle n'a rien dit bien sûr. Tout le monde se pose des questions sur toi. »

« Je sais, mais ça ne doit pas se savoir. »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? Rien ne t'y forçait. »

« Justement. »

« Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Je ne compte plus. »

« Est-ce que … tu te sens seul ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Ianto fit à nouveau une pose. Il vint se caler dans les bras de Jack à sa grande surprise. Il avait besoin de le sentir pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Je suis désolé Jack. »

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« Je … je trouve que c'est un fardeau. »

« Oui. Survivre aux autres est pire que la mort. »


	15. Epilogue : Ianto’s Diary

**Epilogue : Ianto's Diary**

_Ce que m'a révélé Jack, je ne PEUX PAS l'écrire parce que j'ai du mal encore à y croire. Je me rends compte que je ne sais vraiment rien. Ni qui il est, ni d'où il vient et de quelle époque … _

_Je commençais tout juste à me sentir plus en confiance avec lui … mais maintenant, je ne sais plus._

_Je saisis mieux certaines de ses réactions, son détachement, son désintéressement ... toutes les choses qu'il sait. Il peut être tellement froid et dur. Ça ne l'excuse pas, mais je peux comprendre. _

_Mais c'est tellement surprenant, je me demande ce qu'il cache d'autre._

_Comment a-t-il pu garder ce secret ? Ce n'était pas dans son dossier à Londres. S'ils le savaient, ils ne l'avaient pas écrit. Ce n'était pas vraiment Jack qui les intéressait mais le Docteur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce Docteur. _

_Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance, comment est-ce que je peux m'investir dans une relation avec quelqu'un comme lui ??_

_Mais comment lui résister ?_

_Il suffit qu'il s'approche de moi pour que j'aie le cœur qui batte un peu plus vite. Pour que j'ai envie de sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Chaque baiser m'emporte si loin … j'ai toujours envie de plus. C'est plus intense qu'avec Lisa, plus bizarre. Je suis proche sans l'être. Je l'ai dans la peau. _

_Je pense que Jack a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, sinon il ne me l'aurait pas dit. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il dit, est murement réfléchi. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide. Une aide que je peux lui apporter. _

[Après Captain Jack Harkness]

_«Jack ne m'a rien dit, mais Tosh m'a tout raconté. Ils ont rencontré le vrai Capitaine Jack Harkness pendant leur incursion en 1941. La fausse identité de Jack. Tosh ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais ils se sont embrassés et au moment de repartir il a hésité … comme si rien ne le retenait ici._

_Tosh est une amie. Elle savait que ça serait difficile pour moi à entendre mais elle me l'a quand même dit. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Jack, mais ça fait mal quand même. Owen a peut être raison, je ne suis qu'un passe temps pour lui. _

_Ça m'a secoué ce qu'Owen m'a dit … me re-balancer Lisa en pleine figure dés qu'il a pu._

_J'aurais aimé que Jack m'apporte son soutien, me demande comment j'allais. Mais Jack ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Il faut se débrouiller seul. _

_Je suis allé manger ce soir avec Tosh. Je l'ai laissé avec ses regrets et je suis parti avec mes déceptions._

* * *

[Après End Of Days]

_J'ai vu Lisa, je l'ai sentie … Ça semblait vrai mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Parfois je me dis que je devrais changer de job. Avant de devenir fou._

_Jack est parti. J'ai encore son goût dans ma bouche. J'ai hésité mais pas lui, il m'a embrassé devant les autres ... j'ai été heureux qu'il le fasse cette fois. Je le croyais mort. Quel bonheur de le retrouver, de le sentir … j'espérais tellement qu'Abbadon ne l'ait pas tué pour de bon. Je n'aurais pas voulu que l'on se quitte comme ça … après la trahison de toute l'équipe._

_Il s'est volatilisé. Nous voilà seuls. Je suis seul._

_Je pense qu'il reviendra mais je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, je vais faire tout comme. _

_J'ai appelé_ _Rhiannon, je vais manger chez eux demain._

_Il va me manquer comme mon père me manque et Lisa._

_Je commence à m'y habituer. Ne compter sur personne. _

_Continuer même si on a l'impression que ça ne peut pas être pire._

_Je continue à penser à lui, j'espère que lui aussi._


End file.
